1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a piston for a reciprocating-piston internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Pistons for a reciprocating-piston internal combustion engine are known from the prior art, for example the laid-open specification DE 10 2014 010 106 A1. A piston of said type is normally arranged in a cylinder of a reciprocating-piston internal combustion engine. The piston has a piston barrel which is normally also referred to as “body” or “piston body”. In English, the piston barrel is referred to as “piston skirt”. Furthermore, the piston has a ring belt which adjoins the piston barrel in an axial direction of the piston and which has at least one ring groove for a piston ring. The ring belt is part of the piston head.
The friction of an internal combustion engine is made up of the friction of the main engine (bearings, piston group) and the drive power of the auxiliary assemblies. Here, approximately 30% of the total friction arises in the piston group, wherein the piston barrel accounts for approximately ⅔ of the friction of the piston group.
The piston barrel friction is influenced by various influential variables. For example, the piston barrel friction is dependent on the engine rotational speed, the engine load, the gap between cylinder liner and piston barrel, and the shape of the piston barrel.